Stories of Rammas
by DreadMasterStyrak
Summary: A collection of short stories and Tumblr prompt answers centered around my OC Rammas Rak'shi. A lot of fluff. Some Sith Inquisitor spoilers Rated T for language, some violence and mildly suggestive themes in later chapters.
1. Stranger - Meeting the first Master

**Author notes.**

 **This is a collection of small writings mostly concerning my OC Rammas. I will try to arrange the chapters in a chronological order.**

 **Some spoilers for the Sith Inquisitor story. Rated T for language and non-graphic violence in later chapters.**

 **Rammas's first meeting with her first master, Darth Silthar.**

* * *

Rammas stood in line with other acolytes, all of them dressed in identical black robes, this being a fateful day for them. Today, a Sith Lord, even a Darth, is visiting the academy to check out the graduates, and choose an apprentice from them.

The tiny Pureblood, easily the smallest among the graduates, could barely hold the excitement. She felt proud of herself, proud that she had made it this far. Uncle Mu would be so proud!

Some of the other acolytes glanced at her with hidden disdain - she wasn't very good at hiding her emotions, and was known for her rather un-Sithly attitude. Yet, she had made through all the trials and competitions…

The door opened, causing them all to cease all murmurs and straighten their backs as the Darth in question entered, followed by the overseer and few guards.

Rammas's yellow eyes scanned the man quickly, and she somewhat relaxed: he was much less scary than she had expected upon hearing "Darth". Or maybe he just hid it better. That was a possibility too. In any case, Rammas was thankful to the Force he wasn't as tall and looming as most of the overseers were.

In fact, quite the opposite: small, elderly, in moderately ornamented dark robes. The Darth had grey hair swept to the side and fiery orange eyes that looked somewhat sad. Rammas listened to her senses and recalled something about this one being the historian type.

"If he picks me, I think we would get along…"


	2. Amusement

**Rammas is reunited with a family relic. Boundless fluff.**

* * *

The Pureblood raced past Darth Thanaton behind his desk. For the, wait, what time it was? Hundredth? Thousandth? The Sith Lord watched her chase her pet voractyl, both scurrying along walls and ceilings.

What a boundless fount of energy she was. Watching her always brightened the Dark Lord's gloomy mood.

Thanaton allowed himself a quiet chuckle, then reached to a drawer in his desk, and pulled something out. It was a pendant, triangular in shape, a small golden plate decorated with runes and a gem inlaid in the middle. The gem itself was of interest, the crystal a rich orange color that flecked with fire when exposed to light.

Rammas spotted her master looking at something, and was drawn by curiosity. She jumped down from the ceiling, landing softly before Thanaton's desk.

She approached the Dark Lord, staring at him with huge curious eyes.

"What is it, master?" - she asked, tilting her head to the side.

Thanaton rose, looming over the Pureblood.

"This is for you. I believe it belongs to you by birthright"

He extended his arms, carefully placing the chain around Rammas's neck. His hands came to rest on her shoulders.

Rammas's eyes went wide as she examined the pendant.

"This is beautiful, thank you!" - She flashed a wide grin up at Thanaton before hugging him tightly and nuzzling into his chest.

The Sith Lord put his hand on her head, mussing up her already messy hair.

"It is a relic that belongs to your bloodline, the Rak'shi. How it ended up on an auction is beyond me, however."

Rammas purred and muttered another "Thank you".


	3. Nightmares (older writing)

**Author notes:**

 **This is one of the older pieces I've written, so it kind of sucks. Shameless, shameless... FLUFF.**

 **Also, Rammas is of age, and is a consenting adult, despite her acting somewhat childishly from time to time.**

* * *

Darth Thanaton woke in the middle of the night to an uneasy feeling. It was as if he had heard something moments before waking up but now it was silent… Or not? He felt

that again - a pulse in the Force, caused by outbreak of emotion. There it was: confusion and fear and a feeling of being trapped. And the source was very close.

There it was again - a pained, scared whimper and a surge of fear. There was no mistake - Rammas was having a nightmare.

She had gotten a good grasp on her power, but still her control waned in her sleep, especially now, when she was weakened after surviving Rakghoul plague.

And in the night, her power turned on her, bringing twisted visions that left the Pureblood crying in fear and soaked in cold sweat.

Darth Thanaton sighed and got up, pulled a robe on and went to check on his apprentice.

He heard a muffled groan from behind the door and then it was all quiet again.

The sith paused and dared to enter, treading soundlessly in the darkness.

Soon he was standing over his apprentice. Rammas apparently fell asleep right here, on the couch. She slept here often as of late, feeling safer knowing that her master is

near. And she indeed was having a nightmare as he entered, tossing and turning with pained groans.

Thanaton took a hold of her shoulder, shaking her gently.

Rammas's golden eyes flew open and she let out a shriek.

"I-I'm so sorry, my lord! I should've gone to my quarters… S-sorry…"

She immediately sat up and backed against the wall, looking startled, her breath ragged, eyes wide. There were wet trails running down her cheeks.

"It is alright. If you feel safer here, you can stay here. "

Thanaton sat on the couch beside the Pureblood.

"I-I am sorry if I disturbed you. I can't control my dreams…I, I had a nightmare again…"

She shivered, trying to conceal a sob and reached out for the blanket she pushed aside in her sleep. Thanaton noted her attempts, picking the blanket up from where it was

tossed and wrapping it around the Pureblood's thin shoulders.

Rammas lowered her gaze, just wanting to crawl to him and cling to him. She dared to scoot a bit closer to him, as she fumbled with the blanket.

Thanaton just sat there, observing her shy advances. He felt her fear raging inside her, and couldn't leave.

Rammas moved some more, looking at him shyly. The Darth sighed.

"Come here."

The tiny Pureblood perked up instantly, crawling the rest of the way and snuggling up to him, arms wrapping around him and clinging desperately.

"I'm so sorry I woke you up, my lord…"

Rammas's voice was muffled as she hid her face in Thanaton's chest, shivering. He sighed again, letting her cuddle up to him.

The Pureblood stopped shaking after a while.

"Can I sleep with you?"

Thanaton sighed.

"I suppose you can. I have been having a restless night too."

He couldn't help a tiny smile at the sight of the Pureblood snuggling into him.

"Do you have bad dreams too?" - Rammas looked up.

The Darth sighed again and nodded.

"Them, and too many thoughts."

That earned a sad hum and a tight hug from the Pureblood, who shifted a bit, curling up against him. She didn't seem to intend to go anywhere anytime soon… And Thanaton

was okay with that.


	4. Aftermath (SI act2 spoilers)

Rammas is dealing with the aftermath of the battle between her master and the SIth Inquisitor (Khuna). Act 2 ending spoilers I guess?

"WHERE IS HE, I WILL KILL HIM!"

The yell echoed off the statues as Rammas stood near a scorched spot on the floor, looking around frantically. He was here, just a little time ago!

Of course, no one answered. The Cathar was gone, with only the burned spot, traces of blood and lightsaber marks to tell about what has transpired here. That, and the Force disturbed by the battle.

Which told Rammas nothing. She already traced and retraced the footprints and climbed all over the chamber looking for clues only to find nothing.

Angry tears started rolling down Rammas's cheeks against her will. Angry and scared, that is what she was right now. She wiped her eyes and stomped out, giving the ruined meditation chamber one last suspicious look.

A few hours later she still was in the training room slashing at droids fiercely and jumping around, while aggressive music played in the background. A few broken droids were scattered about.

Rammas growled and hacked another one apart when she noticed a movement out of the corner of her eye. Turning around, she found her master leaning against the door frame.

The Pureblood's heart sank at how tired and sickly he appeared. for Darth Thanaton, the aftermath of the battle was utter exhaustion and a few broken bones.

"My lord, you should be resting…"

Rammas ran up to him, forgetting about her rage.

"There is no time for rest, unfortunately…"

Rammas huffed at that. Here he goes again…

"I know… I could try taking up some of it…"

She thought back to that time when she found Thanaton asleep behind his desk. The Dark Lord had a habit of neglecting sleep… Rammas had a suspicion that much of the dark circles under his eyes was lack of sleep.

Thanaton measured her with a sceptical, but slightly amused stare.

" You have no experience with this kind of work and don't know what you are asking for."

"I know… I just want to help. I know I can't replace you everywhere and have only theory knowledge about that…kind of thing. But…Everyone's got to start somewhere. And you need sleep., my lord. A lot of it."

She looked up at him, frowning her spikes slightly, but her eyes were sad and worried.

Thanaton sighed and winced as pain shot through his side. Some part of him saw sense in the apprentice's attempts to get him to go back to rest.

"I suppose I can give over some of the work…"

A few days later, Rammas came to a conclusion that she, indeed, did not know what she had asked for… She did know now, but she still had no idea how her lord dealt with that pile of responsibilities…


	5. Tyrans

**This one's from Tyrans's POV but is also about Rammas. Set soon after "Enter Dread Masters" which is posted separately.**

* * *

Styrak and Brontes were back from Dromund Kaas, bringing back some interesting news, aside from the Phobis Core. They found Another One. A person, who survived the contact with the device, and it's effects.

Tyrans was intrigued, to say the least. Must have been someone really powerful.

"…"

"Who is THAT?" - Tyrans asked, tilting his head to look at the "trespasser". He had certainly expected something more than a tiny, scrawny, childish looking Sith Pureblood with a mop of black hair, now streaked with white, falling over huge golden eyes.

Brontes let out a tired sigh.

"Can't you feel and see it for yourself, brother? It's the one who survived the contact with the Phobis Core. Now, excuse me, I have matters to attend to…"

She turned her attention to the device in question, murmuring something to herself.

Tyrans was left with nothing. He felt annoyance nagging at him. How many times did they dismiss him like that?..

* * *

A few days later. Oricon, the Dread Palace, Council chamber.

"You want me to do WHAT?!"

Of course it was Tyrans. A rather confused and pissed off Tyrans.

"We want to make this young one your charge" - Calphayus spoke up.

"I have had a vision. This will prove good for both of you."

This was met with a skeptical stare from Tyrans.

"Great. Just, great. Someone barged into the Phobis Device my sister left in the Dark Temple, and now you want me to, what, babysit this hapless kid?"

"Hey, I heard that!" - shouted a small voice from the entrance. The survivor was there, dwarfed by two tall Dread Guards.

"I'm not a kid, ok? I get that you probably don't wanna know me cause I'm just some random person who happened to crash into your scare-a-tron. I didn't even know it was there in the first place!"

The Dread Guards stopped at the base of the bridge while Rammas made her way to the platform to face Tyrans.

"They are called Phobis Devices, young one." - Styrak corrected.

"Sorry, lord Styrak…" - the small Pureblood seemed to cool off from the initial outburst.

Tyrans didn't respond, but his inner perception of her brightened up somewhat.

Rammas raised her head and scanned the Dread Masters high up on their thrones, except Tyrans, who in his agitation stood up and was on the center platform a few feet away. Her stare asked: "Now what?".

Tyrans stared right back at her. This kid seems to either have spine of cortosis or nothing to lose. Or maybe both.

The Dread Master shrugged and rolled his eyes, finally giving in.

"Fine, I'll look after her."

"You don't have to if you don't want to." - Rammas replied quietly.

"The guards are nice too."

Tyrans fell silent. The kid was giving him a choice. Something his fellow Masters forgot to do. And now he felt like taking a chance.

He slowly approached the small Pureblood.

"Well… I suppose I could give you a chance… Come, I will show you the place."

They couldn't see it, but Calphayus smiled happily behind their backs.


	6. Stand your ground, this is ancient land

**Title is a reference to an Enter Shikari song of the same name.**

 **Rammas walks in on a fight between two Dread Masters, and tries to protect her friend.**

* * *

Rammas caught the sounds of voices down the hallway. Angry voices. One was deep and growling - Tyrans - and held his usual snark. Other felt tired, but there was a sinister ring to it. Brontes. Another sibling argument.

A pang of alarm tingled in Rammas's mind. The link developing between her and the Dread Masters, alerted her of Brontes's deep growing anger. The Pureblood dashed towards the source of the voices as they both rose screaming arguments, just to see Tyrans flying through the air and slamming into the wall, with enough force to be knocked out...

And at that moment, something switched inside Rammas, images of her close ones being torn away from her, came flooding her mind: Silthar lying in a pool of blood, Thanaton forced to his knees, and from the depths of memory - her father impaled on a lightsaber blade.

She saw Tyrans sliding down the wall and slumping to the floor slowly, she hissed and jumped between him and Brontes. Rammas didn't really care at that moment, that she was facing a stronger opponent. Her eyes glowed red as she summoned her power, fueled with pain and fear, and aimed a blast at Brontes, screaming:

\- YOU GET AWAY FROM HIM!

She didn't register the retaliation blast from Brontes's cybernetic augments.

She literally saw red, and then - black.

* * *

\- Please wake up...

Tyrans sat on the floor, leaning his back against the base of the healing capsule. Third day was passing, while the tiny Pureblood inside was floating lifelessly, suspended in recovery fields.

Tyrans felt that she was alive, but the presence was weak, alarmingly so. When had such a strong bond developed between them?..

Third day Tyrans had spent here, waiting and hoping. And falling deep into meditative trance, channeling his will to support her.

He felt guilty. Had he truly learned nothing?.. Had he held his tongue that time, it wouldn't have come to this...

* * *

\- Ugh, my head...

Rammas slowly opened her eyes, only to shut them back from the bright light. Her head felt foggy, and hurt like hell.

Covering her face with her palm, she blinked several seconds while her eyes adjusted to the light.

She heard rustling of robes and rushed steps. Finally able to open her eyes, she stared at the source of the sound.

\- Tyrans?.. You're alright!

Tyrans nodded, a look of relief on his face and a small awkward smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

\- And you are awake. I, I was worried.

He sat down on the side of the bed. Rammas leaned back into the pillow, feeling drained.

\- What happened? I saw her knock you out and then I just, I dunno, lost it. And then I don't remember anything.

The Pureblood looked at Tyrans with wide eyes.

\- I don't know the whole story too. I woke up a few days ago, and you were in the healing capsule, barely alive. Styrak came in and stopped my sister. Haven't seen her since.

The Dread Master shrugged.

Rammas sighed.

\- I'm sorry, Tyrans. If I didn't ask you to disable her cyber-limbs, this shit wouldn't have gone down. I had no idea they were so important to her that she'd attack you, her own brother.

She reached out and placed her tiny hand on his.


	7. The Peacemaker

"C'mon, Lady Bestia, you can't stay here forever…" - Rammas scoffed and put her hands on her hips, frowning at the sight before her, namely: Dread Master Bestia sitting in what seemed to be a small pool, almost completely submerged in Dread root essence and glaring back at her descendant through her mask's eye sockets.

"Geez, what is up with everyone?!" - Rammas exclaimed, losing her cool, - "I thought that we're all family, and that the point of the Dread union is to be ONE? And certainly NOT trying to kill each other!"

Bestia grumbled quietly and backed farther to the wall.

"Lady Bestia, will you please come out and talk to Raptus? I'm sure you two can talk it out!"

More grumbling, then a faint "Go away".

"UUUURGH. Well, if you wanna stay here, stay, but I'm gonna return soon, with REINFORCEMENTS."

Rammas turned away and dashed out of the chamber, jumping over the Dread Roots that littered the floor.

* * *

Rammas was plagued by many fears, but her worst nightmare was losing those she cares about. Again. She had lost so many before, she wasn't sure she could take it anymore without finally breaking.

And damned she will be if it happens again. Not on her watch!

These thoughts went back and fourth through her mind while she sat at Raptus's side, pained to see him - family - being hurt by Bestia, - also family.

"Why can't we all get along? Wasn't the point of the Dread Masters to be ONE?" - She asked, for umpteenth time this miserable day. Today, Bestia broke all the records in casualties count: she threw Tyrans at the Phobis Device, again, and then swatted Raptus away when he tried to intervene.

The grudge, anger and pain emanated by each individual Dread Master stung at Rammas's chest. Every time something like this happened, she was almost paralyzed by fear, that this time one of them goes too far and causes damage that can't be repaired.

The tiny Pureblood spent the day coursing between Tyrans (he holed up in his sanctum and tried to drown the effects of the Phobis Device in music) and Raptus ( the hapless Dread Master was in the med bay near Styrak's lab, recovering from really nasty bruises and Force-knows what else).

"I tried talking to Bestia but she just, you know, sits in that deep pool in the corner of her throne room, like, submerged in that liquid, and refuses to come out… And I just, came here cause I wanted to call Styrak and check out on you…"

Raptus sighed.

"That is very considerate of you, young one. I am thankful…"

Rammas sulked and reached out to give her ancestor a careful hug.

"Please don't be so down on yourself. You did what was right. I'm gonna go call Reinforcements now."

She got up and scampered to the entrance to Styrak's throne chamber, from where sounds of heavy music could be heard. The tiny pureblood was a picture of determination.

Raptus's half-lidded gaze followed her lazily.

"You will not give up, hmm?"


	8. Feelings

**Rammas and Teyro (AKA my headcanon-verse Dread Master Tyrans) take their time to think about their feelings for each other.**

 **More shameless fluff.**

* * *

It was another stormy day on Oricon, and Rammas's emotions churned as much as the clouds overhead. She was perched on top of a spire, far above the ground, trying to make sense of what was going inside of her and between her and Tyrans.

After she recovered from her strife with Lady Brontes, Tyrans seemed different. A bit less cranky? More… clingy? The incident made Rammas realize the strength of the bond they shared, and right now, she could tell that Tyrans was as confused as she was, if not more.

If only there was someone Rammas could talk to… For now, her own mind had to do.

"Well, I like him. I think. He's nice, actually."

Rammas blushed few shades darker.

"And he's also…kinda hot…."

She shook her head and said aloud:

"BLUH THIS IS SO STUPID…"

"It was so different last time…" Rammas sighed, " Completely different. Maybe because, I dunno, it just was there all the time. Some kinda, devotion from my side. I just saw him and he was so sad and grim and tired that I just kinda wanted to make him happy…"  
She was glad that no one could hear her talking to herself.

"And with Teyro it's kinda different. It's like, we just stuck together cause no one took us seriously. And cause the others assigned him to look after me…And then we started to actually enjoy the time we spent together doing things, like talking about music or running away from Brontes or him teaching me stuff… So yeah, we're friends still, and it's not gonna change. Why should it?"

"But now there's something else and it's confusing, but nice…"

Rammas looked up and grinned. Things were finally settling down. This was becoming home, somewhere she belonged.

* * *

"WHAT IS THIS I DON'T EVEN" was the best way to sum up the way Tyrans felt at this particular moment.

His mind refused to process the feelings he had inside, refused to split them into neat blocks he could put into their proper places. He was confused, for the first time in centuries. Tyrans had to admit - he didn't have a plan for this situation. Give him a battlefield map, or a Holonet virus any day and he would beat it.

But he couldn't figure out this stuff. It was something out of his understanding. At some point he found himself deeply attached to Rammas. He really *cared* for her. In a different way he cared for his sister or other Dread Masters.

The little Pureblood sort of snuck into his life, quietly and unnoticed, and when he turned around to see her, she was already there, settled down and just present. Like she had always been there.

And Tyrans was fine with that.


	9. You blew it

"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT?! YOU DID THIS TO YOURSELF! It IS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT NO ONE LOVES YOU. YOUR ARROGANCE AND UNWILLINGNESS TO OPEN YOUR DAMN EARS AND HEAR WHAT I HAVE TO SAY!"

Rammas had to stop to regain her breath. She felt tears stinging at her eyes.

"You are the most stuck-up, stubborn nerf I have EVER met! Can you just fucking LISTEN and HEAR what I'm saying? Or is my opinion not valid anymore because I'm not 900 years old and not a Dread Master and don't know life?!"

The tiny Pureblood clenched her fists while staring the Dread Master in his throne down.

"I believed in you. I thought you just were misunderstood and needed someone to believe in you…"

"And I thought I was your mate, not just some substitute."

Rammas growled.

"You weren't- aren't- a substitute. I love you both equally, why can't you understand that?!"

"I'm still second to that old lizardbat."

"Uuugh, STOP CALLING HIM NAMES. FOR A NINE-CENTURIES OLD BEING OF TERROR AND FEAR YOU ARE AWFULLY IMMATURE!"

Rammas jumped up onto the throne's arm and loomed over Tyrans. The Dread Master appeared only mildly annoyed by the yelling.

"I thought we could settle this peacefully, but, since you can't put up with being, chronologically, second, I guess it's better if we end our relationship before someone gets hurt. "

Tyrans's eyes went slightly wider and he tried to reach out for the Pureblood only to be swatted away.

"And don't bloody touch me or even go near me. You lost that right the first time you dumped a bucket of verbal shit on Darth Thanaton."

Rammas jumped back and landed on the platform below.

"I'd rather be alone for the eternity then put up with your possessive nerfshit."


End file.
